


the underground caves

by thehanbaniverse



Category: Caddicarus - Fandom, Professor Juice
Genre: Caves, Creepy, F/M, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehanbaniverse/pseuds/thehanbaniverse
Summary: caddicarus, professor juice, cerys mackay, and whaddupnico find a mysterious cave. and it's not your ordinary cave.





	1. 1%

_Well, today was a crazy day. I thought this was going to be a chill double-date day where my girlfriend, my sister, and my t-shirt designer would go on a vacation all together and have breaks from work and making videos._   
_...But instead, we got thrown into one of the most exhilarating experiences of our lives._

~~~~~

**//caddy//**

"James, you're not walking fast enough!" my sister says as we explore the place we're vacationing in, the south coast of England. "Rosie, it's 35oC  out here and I threw on black jeans without thinking. Do you really think I can walk faster right now?" I say back. Rosie laughs.

The place is beautiful...hilly areas...sunny skies...cyan ocean...amazing.

My girlfriend Cerys walks towards me and holds my hand. I look into her brown eyes and she looks into my hazel ones. "I'm so happy to be with you on this trip, honey." I tell her as we look at the ocean in the distance. " _I am too, Caddy_."

I see that Nico and Rosie are walking together away from us into a rockier area. " _I hope to God they're careful_..." I whisper to myself. I hope this trip wouldn't topsy-turvy in any way.

**//nico//**

Rosie and I walk along the area, taking it all in. "God, Rosie, this is gorgeous, isn't it?" "Yes, yes it is, Neeks." She gives me a peck on the cheek.

_I wish Rosie lived closer to me. I wish we didn't live in separate countries, across the English channel. I love her dearly._

As we walk with each other, talking and conversing, I see something strange...

"Is that cave over there... _glowing_?" I say to Rosie. "A glowing cave? Are you sure you're not going crazy, Nico?" " _That_ cave." I point over to it where Rosie could see. "Oh...you're right." We walk a bit closer and the glow starts fading away a little bit. " _Does it...sense people coming_?" I whisper. We get even more closer and the glow is completely gone.

Rosie looks towards me, her blue eyes looking mischievous. "...We should go in." "What? No! Are you insane? We're not going in there!" "Come on Nico, this is an amazing discovery we've just made! We can shake this trip up a little, even if it's just peeking inside the cave a for a second. Please?" She makes a puppy face at me, trying to convince me to go in that possibly dangerous cave. But I DO know how much she loves adventures, so it's no surprise that she wants to look in there.

"...Okay, but just one peek." "Yes! Thanks a lot, Neeks!" Rosie slowly sneaks towards the cave and peeks her head in. "What the..."

In there, we see...unoccupied booths. They look like they haven't been used in decades. "Was this some kind of attraction?" "I guess so. But the question is...was this just a realistic cave-themed ride, or is this a legitimate cave...?" Rosie says, giving me a signal that says " _I want to go explore further_ ". " _Sigh...Rosie_..." "Hurry up, Nico!" She starts skipping along, then the stuff starts to happen. I hear a crazy noise, somewhat supernatural sounding... "Rosie! Wait! I think something's gonna happen-" Suddenly, the cave floor beneath us collapses and we're falling down.


	2. 2%

**//cerys//**

My boyfriend and I are enjoying the scenery, when all of a sudden, Caddy has this look on his face. "What's wrong, honey?" "Something's...wrong...did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "...Cerys, that was Nico and Rosie screaming. Something happened to them." I'd now heard it. They're in trouble.

Caddy starts running to where he hears the screams, and I start running after him. We end up at a cave, when we see that the cave floor has collapsed. "Oh God, they probably fell down there. Oh God, oh no..." Caddy starts to panic. "Caddy, honey, calm down. There's a way we can walk around the hole, so maybe we could find them back there. We're going to get them back...don't worry."

I grab the flashlights from Caddy's bag and turned them on. We walk around the hole and we go further in the cave. As we walk, we keep hearing strange noises throughout. "What in the world are these noises? Honey, I don't think we should do thi-" "Cerys, this is where I heard the screams, I swear. This is where they are. I'm not leaving them behind. I'm not leaving them to die. I don't care if we have to get a few bruises and scratches, I'm getting them back. Are you coming with me or not?" Caddy says looking directly at me with those demanding hazel eyes. I stand there quietly, starting at him, not knowing what to say. "You know what, forget it." He starts walking away from me, deeper into the cave. I look up and see with my flashlight that a bunch of rocks are about to fall on him. "Caddy! **WATCH OUT!** " "Huh?- **AHH!** " The rocks start collapsing, and Caddy jumps away at the last second. "Oh my...thanks Cerys." He runs forward and gives me a hug. "Will you still look for them with me Cerys? I'm now a little worried to go alone..." "....Of course. We can be scared together."

**//rosie//**

I open my eyes, figuring out what had just happened to me. " _Ugh...Neeks...are you anywhere...? Neeks?_ " I say, weakly. I get up from the dirt floor and see that I'm in a large cave, cold and damp. I look over and see Nico lying there. "Nico! Are you okay?" "Yes, Rosie, I'm fine. I just got a little cut from a rock, that's all. Nothing to worry about." "Are you sure you're fine?" "Yes, I'm sure."

We walk around the place to make sure it's not too dangerous. I don't know what the glowing part was, but it was not normal.

I wonder if James and Cerys had started to look for us yet...I hope they heard our screams.

"Come on, Rose, we need to find a way out of here right now. There's something...abnormal about this place." "Where can we go, though? We can't see anything!" "Did you know we had these?" Nico reaches into his bag that fell down with us, and he takes out two flashlights. "Caddy made sure there was enough stuff for all of us. We don't have anything to worry about when it comes to seeing things around here." "Okay....we just better not die in here."

We start our search for an exit, in the large caves. Nothing crazy was happening so far, it's just that the strange noises started coming back. It's like the cave is preparing us for something. Something crazy.

I'm a little scared. But at the same time, I'm excited.


	3. 3%

**//caddy//**

I can't freakin' believe it. My sister and her boyfriend are stuck in a cave that's probably CRAZY. I don't know what's happening to them at this second, but it's probably something awful. And I'm looking around the place with Cerys to sort this out. This might turn out terribly. But I'm still doing it, because lord knows I am NOT losing anyone on this trip.

The more I walk through the place, the faster I get. I would get desperate and once I start sprinting, Cerys would yell "Wait up!". And that's already happened multiple times.

As we get into a part of the cave with a much lower ceiling, I start to sprint again... "Caddy, stop. I know that you really want to get Nico and Rosie back, but you're gonna have to slow down and be a little more quiet. If you go faster, you're gonna end up getting lost. Just calm down!" Cerys says, done with my crap. "I CAN'T. I'm in a l-literal state of p-panic r-right now..." I notice my arms are shaking and my eyes are twitching. It's getting worse. "...I n-need to find the-" "JAMES CADDICK. You're having a panic attack. I want you to sit down for a minute with me and _breathe_." Cerys takes my arm and sits me down with her, and she starts to help me out. "Just breathe in....breathe out...." I try to take my breaths, but the noises that sounded thought the cave start to come back, and they're _louder_. "C-Cerys....the noises....they're coming back..." "...Oh crap, they are." My breathing starts to worsen.

 "H-honey, it's going to be fine, just breathe, just bre-OW!" "...HONEY!"

Something just hit Cerys' back very hard. I check to see if she had been stabbed, but there was nothing but a big bruise there. I look around the place to see if anyone was around, but there's nobody in sight. It has to have been some person who came up and slammed her in the back.

"Cerys? Honey, are you okay?" I say quietly. "Yes, Caddy....my back just hurts...it'll get better, it's just a bruise."

I don't know why someone would do this.

"....WHERE ARE YOU?....WHO ARE YOU?.....WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?...." I was furious. "Do you think you can you walk okay, Cerys? Because if you can, WE'RE GOING TO FIND HI-"

He'd gotten onto me, too. He punched me like he did with Cerys, except this time he started dragging me with him. "CERYYYS! HELP ME!" "I'm coming, honey!"

She attempts to run, and she tries to get me back, but then the guy starts FLOATING, so I'm over there dangling in the air screaming for help. I look over to see what he looks like, and he's.... _invisible_. I can't see him, but it feels like feels like something has grabbed my legs.

I see Cerys on the ground trying all these ways to get me down, and eventually she shines her flashlight on us and the guy drops me. I fall hard on the ground, and I get a few scrapes. But at least it's good to be out of the invisible guy's hands.

I give Cerys hugs and kisses, thanking her. "Thank you so much, honey...now we have to _run_."

**//nico//**

_Will we ever find a way out? Will these noises ever stop? What kind of secrets does this place hold?_

I continue to walk through the cave, with Rosie behind me. I find a large metal door out of nowhere, and the noises were getting louder the closer I got to it. So I thought I would open it to see if something in there was making the noise.

I open the heavy door and I'm greeted with the ear-grating noises, much louder. I've found the source.

Looking around the room with my flashlight, I notice it's a regular room within the cave, probably an office. I notice a light switch so I try to turn turn it on, and surely enough, it works. The room looks older, with wood panel walls and raggedy carpet. It's not an office, but it's a children's playroom, with old toys and pictures on the walls with cartoon kids exploring caves.   

"Rosie, you need to come see this." "What is it, Neeks? Is it the source of those creepy noises?" "...Yes."

Rosie walks in and her jaw drops at the eerie sight. "Oh my god....so this is where that noise came from?" "I guess so." 

We find a back control room, where the noises got even louder. I follow the noises, and I find an older radio next to a PA system. That thing is playing something on full blast, and I don't know what it is. "Nico, quick, turn that thing off! It's playing those terrible noises throughout the entire cave!" I took the CD out of the radio and I looked at it: _Children Jams, Vol 13: Explorin' Nature!_

The radio was playing some child's song about caves on loop for decades, probably. "...What? This is a kids' music CD? Well this radio must be broken as heck," I say. "It makes an innocent song sound broken and creepy." "Now I'm curious as to how the original song sounds like," Rosie says, examining the CD case she found. " _Huggin' Trees, Pickin' Flowers, Climbin' Trees, Explorin' Caves_? These are some of the lamest song titles I've ever seen." She jokingly throws the case into a nearby trashcan and adds "Now that those noises are gone, let's find a way out of here. I'm sure James and Cerys are worried sick.....but I WOULD like to take this radio with me in the bag so I can take it home, put a Crash Bandicoot song on a disk, and play it on the radio while James is asleep whenever I come to stay with him." We have a little chuckle, and we walk out of the room.


	4. 4%

 

  **//rosie//**  


We started walking out of the control room when Nico stopped us. "Rosie, wait! I found out that you can turn on all sorts of lights in this cave! We won't be needing flashlights anymore..." He presses some buttons and once we walk out of the playroom, we see that lights were slowly starting to come on. "Nico, you're a genius!" We put our flashlights in the bag and we continue on with looking around.

But our exploration was cut short...after Nico had fainted on me.

"Nico?? Neeks?? Can you hear me? Neeks?" Tears run down my face as I see him unconscious. I see that he has a bloody nose...someone or something must've punched him to sleep.

I lean over to start CPR on him, but once I was about to start, I got punched to sleep, too.

 

~~~~~

 

" _....Rosie?....Rosie?....Wake up, baby._ "

I slowly wake up, and I'm now in a very claustrophobic place...I have no idea where this is.

"Nico, do you have any idea where we are right now?" "We're in a gondola lift. It's not operating, and I can't get the door to open." "How did we get here? Do you know?" "Well, all I remember is someone punching me to sleep. I guess that happened to you, and that person who punched us dragged us here," Nico explains. "He probably jammed up the door to where we couldn't open it and used all his power to push it out here."

The cart suddenly shakes. "...Oh crap, I think the person who took us up here is now trying to cut the cable." "I hope it's not that big of a drop..." I worry. I look out of the little window and see that it would drop into water...and we can't get out of the cart...we really aren't gonna make it.

I then started to scream in pure fear. Nico comes to comfort me, but it doesn't help much.

**//caddy//**

Cerys and I were running. Fast. The invisible man had scared us half to death and we can't take any more of this eerie as heck cave. The creepy noises stopped, but it's still scary. I have our bag clutched onto me and both our flashlights on us...until I drop mine. I don't care, though. I just keep running next to Cerys, I'm just very desperate.

"Honey...this cave goes on forever..." I say as we run for our lives.

One thing I know is that we obviously don't think about where we're going, because Cerys is headed towards a hole and she doesn't know it. 

"...CERYS! WATCH OUT! YOU'RE GONNA FALL!" Cerys only just now notices that I'm yelling at her to stop running, and she starts slipping down there. "AAHHHH! CADDYYYY! HELP ME! HELP ME NOW!" I shriek in the heart-breaking sound of her suffering, drop my things and run over to help her. I take my flashlight and I, risking my life as I know it, slowly slip down and hold my arm out to her as she holds on for her dear life. "Honey, grab my hand. I won't drop you, I swear." Cerys slowly hands out her arm to me, and I get a little emotional seeing her in this much fear. "Please Cerys, I won't let go-" I drop my flashlight down the hole. I swear in Irish and make myself slip down a little more. Great.

"Cerys..I-I can't make myself get up..."

I slip down even more, and I grab Cerys' legs in fear. "Caddy, you're making both of us slip down more!" She's right, because before I knew it, we were full-on falling down.

Cerys grabs my hand as we fall down to our possible death, with nothing to grab onto or anything.

We didn't hit ground, thankfully, but we DID hit water. _Deep_ water.

I find myself underwater, but I can't see a single solitary thing. I can't even see myself (not even my longish very bright red mohican), I can't see where to swim up. That's when I see the flashlight floating around, but how do I see it? I forgot the thing was waterproof. I swim to it, then swim to the surface. " _Ugh_......Cerys? Honey??" I quickly look around with the flashlight, and see that I'm in a huge water hole. I don't see Cerys yet...

I swim around and observe until Cerys finally comes up. "Caddy!!" She swims to me and gives me a hug. "Oh my god, Cerys...I can't believe we made it. We're fortunate this thing was filled with water..." I tell her.

We tread water for a few minutes, when we hear screaming. "...Do you think you know who that is?" Cerys asks. "...That's my sister. _That's my sister._ " I need a way out of here now. I get the flashlight and point it around to find a way out. There's no way out...unless....

"Cerys, take a deep breath."

We dive under the deep water and we try to look for an opening. We find one, but it's a long way to swim. So we swim back up, take larger breaths, and go back down.

As I swim deeper and into the opening, I already start to lose my breath. Cerys is fine because she grew up in an area where she was always in the water, but for me, swimming wasn't always my forte. So I struggle to make my way through the opening, and this is where my swimming gets more faster and forced. I'm about to completely lose it, but I push through to make it to the top. I've never held my breath for this long.

After swimming underwater for what felt like hours, I finally make my way to the surface.

I gasp loudly and cough violently, while Cerys is completely fine. "Are you okay, Caddy?" " _Yes....I'm fine.....I think I just strained my lungs..._ "

We swim to land, and I lie there for a few minutes. It feels nice... "I need to get you swimming more, honey." Cerys says as she squeezes water out of her dreads. "...Well, I'm sorry I have to be busy making videos 24/7."

I notice that this place actually has lights in it. That's nice. What's not nice is that I left our bag of stuff....ugh.

"Oh yeah, we need to find Nico and Rosie. We heard them screaming, we need to go." I grab Cerys' hand and we go.


	5. 5%

 

**//nico//**

"Neeks....are you sure we're going to b-be okay?" Rosie says, as we stand in the gondola lift, about to fall. "I'm sure we can find a way out of here, Rose." "But we don't have our stuff with us, and we're falling into water so we're just going to end up drowning..." "Rosie, I promise, we will find a way out. Just calm down and think on the bright side."

I pull and grab on the door, but I can't open it because it's jammed to all heck. The cart starts shaking more and more, making both of us nervous and scared. " _I....can't get the door....to open...._ " I grunt, as I push myself to get that door opened.

The shaking just gets worse and worse. Rosie finds other ways out while I continue to unjam the door. But we couldn't carry on much longer, because-

 

**_SNAP!_ **

 

" _......Onzin._ "

 

The cart falls down, bringing us into a state of panic. And I still haven't gotten the door open yet.

Water starts pouring in, so it's definitely not waterproof. "NICO! NICO!! FIND A WAY OUT QUICK!" "WHAT OTHER WAY IS THERE? I CAN'T GET THIS DOOR UNJAMMED AND THESE WINDOWS DON'T OPEN!" "WATER IS POURING IN. WE'RE GOING TO DROWN IF WE DON'T FIND A WAY."

We keep yelling at each other, until the water reaches the ceiling. We had been driven crazy by the insanity of this place, getting punched unconscious by this crazy guy and finding some creepy stereo. And here we are now in this flooding gondola lift, fighting with each other.

I try one last time to get the door open, and this time, the door opens perfectly. Maybe it was just something about it being underwater.

I let Rosie swim out first, then me. We frantically make our way up, so we can find our way out.

When I swim up, I suddenly get this....flashback.

This weird flashback of...fear.

A flashback to something that I don't even remember happening....

~~~

_When I was 3, I was holding my dad's hand, walking through the seaside caves. It was my first trip outside of the Netherlands and I was excited. Everything was going as it should. It was going wonderfully, everyone was happy, people were talking, laughing, touring the place, it didn't seem like anything was gonna go wrong. My dad would pick me up and put me on his shoulder, and I could see everything. He took me to a playroom, where I made friends and danced to kids' songs about caves. He took me on a gondola lift, where I saw even more fascinating things. My 3 year old mind was blown._

_And it all stopped there. I was hearing noises, noises of something collapsing. My dad suddenly picked me up and ran me out the the place. I looked back and saw that some of the cave was collapsing, and everyone was trying to escape._

_That's all I had seen._

_Once we had all evacuated the place, I overheard all the panicking people saying stuff like "2 families died", "toxic waste", all this terrible stuff._

~~~

I'd just noticed something.... _I went here when I was a little kid. And I witnessed the fall of it._

When all the realization hits, I panic right there under the water. I lose all my breath and I hurry as fast as I could up to the surface.

I fortunately make it up, and I choke out water and have trouble keeping my head above water while I do so. "Nico? What's going on?" " _Rosie.....I had....a flashback...._ " "What flashback, Neeks? What flashback? Tell me!" " _I.....I went here....when I was 3....I saw this place fall apart. Right before..my eyes.._ " "You did? Really? You saw this place up and running and you didn't remember until now?" "Yes, Rosie. I did. Look, we need to swim out of here **now**. We can't wait any longer."

So we quickly swim out and run off to another part.

**_(A/N - "onzin" is "crap" in dutch XD just thought i would state that at the end of the chapter instead of the middle of it so i can keep the dramatic effect)_ **


	6. 6%

**//cerys//**

Caddy keeps running to where he thinks he heard Rosie screaming. He trips on bumpy surfaces, his shoelaces get caught on things, but he just keeps on going. He truly does care for his sister. "I wonder what her and Nico have gotten into," he starts. "it must've been bad, judging by that scream...I don't want them to die here..." Caddy slows down, and tears form in his eyes. "..Honey..." I slide over to him and give him all the love I could give. "..I'm sure they're..okay...maybe they...maybe it was...just a little scare..."

I help Caddy back on his feet and we get back on track. "Come on, Caddy. We can do this." We continue through the caves, holding each other's hands.

As we get farther, we get into a rather dimly lit part with a pond that looked like it once had gondola lifts. The cable was snapped. "I wonder if they'd gone by here," I say.

I then start hearing footsteps somewhere... "Honey, do you hear those footsteps?" I ask him. "I think I do..."

The footsteps get louder...and then we notice that Nico and Rosie are running right across the water, soaking wet.

"...NICO! ROSIE!" we both yell. They turn to us and they lit up. "JAMES!" Rosie screams. Caddy jumps in the water and swims through, then he gets out and gives Rosie a big hug."I thought I'd never see you again, James." Rosie says, crying tears of joy.

I swim through the water myself and we all meet. "You won't believe what Cerys and I went through. A floating invisible man punched both of us in the back,  _and my lungs nearly exploded,_ " Caddy announces, looking right at me. "WE had to escape a flooding cable car!" Rosie says, pointing at the pond. That explains the snapped cable. "How did you get there? What could've caused it?" I ask. "I don't know...Rosie and I got knocked out by this random person that appeared behind us...he supposedly trapped us in that car and cut the cable," Nico answers. "I guess that 'invisible man' Caddy pointed out was probably the same guy that did that stuff to us..."

We stand around for a while, talking about more situations we were in. Then Nico makes a face of realization. "Guys, I forgot to tell you: _I went here when I was three_." Caddy and I looked at each other, and stood in silence. "Guys, he did. He told me," Rosie declares. "He had a panic attack underwater when he realized, didn't you Neeks?" Nico nods his head, tears coming out his eyes. "I witnessed the falling of this place," Nico starts. "The place was collapsing, rocks falling on everyone. My dad and I got out safe, fortunately, but whole families died, and when workers were inspecting the place, they found there was spills of toxic waste. You know, bad stuff like that. I never went around here again, and my dad got rid of all evidence from the trip, like pictures and videos he took. That's why I didn't remember going here. Oh, and...I don't think we're far from the event, where there's rocks piled everywhere, blocking off trails and stuff, and.... _toxic waste_." Caddy crosses his arms. "Well, invisible man could be lurking around here and he could strike us at any time. That toxic waste Nico speaks of could literally be in the next part, and there's a 50/50 chance of that being invisible man's base, so let's go on and see what we can find."

So we carry on with our journey through the caves, and sure enough Nico's memory isn't that cloudy. The wreckage of the incident is right in front of our eyes. The rocks are all piled up, blocking an entire way through. "Well...there it is... _I could've died in that_..." Nico says. Rosie examines the wreckage. "Y'know...we could try to get through there." "Are you crazy?" I say. "None of us are strong enough to-" I hear Nico grunting, and look over to see him trying to pull a rock out of there. He then pulls up the sleeves of his PlayStation shirt and wipes away sweat on his head. "...pull away the rocks." I sighed. "Back away, I'm gonna try something." Caddy says, giving us all stern looks. He starts climbing on the rocks and, from what I could make out, he's trying to find an opening he can crawl through. "You better be careful, honey!" I yell out. And after a while, he looks back at us and hollers " **I FOUND AN OPENING! I FOUND AN OPENING! COME ON UP, GUYS!** "

Rosie, Nico and I look up at Caddy, silently. Then we start climbing up to get to this so-called opening Caddy found. "Guys, look, we can go through here. I'm sure all of us can fit through, it looks big enough!" He starts crawling out first, and climbs the rest of the way down. " _Well, I guess this is a decent idea._ " I say to myself. So we all climb down, and we've all gotten through one of the rock piles.

After a bit of walking and more climbing through piles, we finally reach  _the pool of toxic waste_ , or at least that's what Nico suspects. "This right here is what freaked out people the most when the collapsing happened." Nico says. 

I think about how people who loved this attraction must've thought when all this stuff happened long ago. It must've been devastating for everyone, especially for people who lost their families and such. And looking at this toxic waste while thinking of all this makes me shed a tear. Caddy comes over and wipes it off for me. "It's okay honey....I'm sure Nico's having it worse on the emotion-o-meter." We look at Nico, crying over Rosie's shoulder.

Once the emotion spells are over, we hear strange sounds, but not like the ones from earlier. Then a sudden gust of wind shoots by us, giving us a big shock. "That guy who punched all of us and almost made Neeks and I drown is probably back..." Rosie says.


	7. 7%

**//caddy//**

Well, frick me, we're about to pushed in a pool of toxic waste by the invisible guy. Wait...didn't the flashlight Cerys shined at him make him drop me when he picked me up and flew me around? I'm gonna have to use it again.

I grab my flashlight and get ready to shine it. Rosie stares at me. "What are you gonna do with that flashlight James? You can't possibly-" "Rosie, I have proof that shining a flashlight at him will weaken him. Just wait and see." I wait for him to start attacking us, and before I knew it, he was strangling Nico. "CADDY! SH-SHINE YOUR FLASHLIGHT!" I quickly run over and shine the light. He drops Nico and starts screaming. "Look, man. I don't know who you are and why you're here, but this isn't funny anymore. Just take off your Harry Potter invisible cloak and stop hurting him." He grabs me by the neck and he starts taking me near the toxic pool. "GUYS! HELP ME! HEEELP!"

Cerys grabs the flashlight, but the battery starts running out. "I'll try to do this...." She starts shining it, but it doesn't work well. "CERYS! STOP BEING SLOW!" "I CAN'T! THE FLASHLIGHT'S NOT WORKING!" Nico and Rosie start charging at him and jump on him, scratching at him and trying to get him to drop me. Unfortunately, he doesn't drop me until he gets to the cliff that overlooks the toxic waste and now I'm hanging off of there screaming (!!!!!). "JAAAAAMES!" Rosie screams. I grab her hand when she holds it out to me and I get out safely. As for the invisible man, Nico keeps on beating him, and Cerys joins in. Once he gets knocked out, they bring him over to the cliff, and actually shine the light in his face for more than a second, revealing him to be an old man...like, an  _old_  man. " _You.......you.......intruders....._ " he starts groaning. " _I'm.....Reginald.......I've....been here.......since......1957.....I was killed.....in the collapse....the rocks....they made me fall......in the toxic waste....._ " "Well, Reginald, if you think it's okay to torture us with your spooky powers as we explore this abandoned attraction, AND bring back terrible memories, then it's okay for US to throw you in this toxic waste again." Nico declares. Reginald starts laughing insanely, his old wrinkly face wrinkling up as he laughs. 

" _Oh....little boy......I'm not the only one.....who will.....ruin your life......when I'm not here.....I have my..... **BACKUUUUUUUUP!**_ " He then starts laughing and coughing violently. After he screams, tons of huge spiders start crawling around, and I mean a LOT of them. And they're probably poisonous too. We all start panicking, and Nico drops Reginald down the cliff. Reg continues to laugh and cough, as he falls down into the toxic waste. "Come on, guys, he's g-g-gone n-now.... **LET'S RUN. ALL OF US. OUT. NOW.** " I yell. We start running for our lives, as the amount of spiders increase and they get faster We trip on rocks and there's times where we have to climb, but we get through those fast. The ground we're running on starts sloping up, which most likely means-

"We're coming up on an exit! Oh, crap, we're coming up on an exit!  ** _AN EXIT!_** " Rosie screams. Once we get closer, we see that it's yet another cliff and it goes right into the ocean. " _We're gonna have to jump. All together._ " Nico quietly says.

When we get there, we risk it all and jump right out of the cave in the deep ocean.

_We've made it out of there._

Cerys and I swim to the surface together and cheer once we reach the surface, the shine of the afternoon sun beating on us after hours in the cave. Nico and Rosie then make it up, and we all swim to each other. We look up and watch all the spiders come out of the cave, fall in the ocean, and drown. "Táimid tar éis a rinne sé amach....we've made it out...." I whisper. We then start swimming, finding a shore for us to get out on. 

After some swimming, we land on one, and we catch our breath.

"...That was... _amazing._ " Nico says, lying on the white sand.

When we let the sun dry us off a little bit, we get up and look around the shore we landed on, because it wasn't the same one we were on before we went in the cave. And once we've walked for about 5 minutes, we come across......an old town that looks empty and abandoned.

Nico slowly walks closer to it, looks at us, then looks at the town again.

"....Now this is something I don't remember."

 

**=  t o  b e  c o n t i n u e d  =**

**~end fanfic~**

 


End file.
